1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric. More particularly, the invention relates to a fabric comprising a fiber substrate, a parylene layer, and an antibacterial layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, displays or monitors had little extra value besides providing an audiovisual effect. Due to their monotonous cubic shapes and limited color combinations, the styles of these displays seldom provide customers with an aesthetic effect or an eye-catching design. However, as a result of the burgeoning aesthetics and the popularized personalism in recent years, more and more people prefer products with better design and uniqueness; therefore, several display manufacturers begin to pay attention to the appearances of displays and, on the market, more and more displays are featured by an avant-garde color combination as well as an extraordinary shape. Among all means to increase the aesthetic effect or designs of the displays, covering a display with a fabric is the one that may increase viewers' enjoyment during the provision of an audiovisual effect.
However, because of the their inherent property, fabrics are more prone to absorb moisture from the air than plastic casings; in addition, after being handled or placed at a spot for a long period of time, the fabric may easily be covered by dust and bacteria, becoming a hotbed for pathogenic germs.
In order to provide an antibacterial and dustproof effect, several inventions, which treat a fabric or the like with nano-sliver, nano-photocatalysts or the composition thereof as an additive or a coating agent, have been disclosed. Taiwan Patent No. M249056 discloses a computer comprising a photocatalyst layer; furthermore, TW200536987 relates to a method for producing a fabric with nano-silver and a nano-silver containing fabric. Similarly, M249967 discloses a nano-silver containing fabric as well, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,491 is directed to yarn containing nano-silver particles. After reviewing all the patents aforementioned, one can easily find that the antibacterial effect of an article comes from the addition the nano-silver particles and/or nano-photocatalyst. However, since fiber substrates belong to organic compounds, they may also be decomposed consequently as a result of the catalysis reaction of the photocatalyst, given that no proper protection or isolation is provided. Thus, the above-mentioned inventions fail to satisfy all customers when they are embodied; in addition, none of these inventions are capable of providing a moistureproof and dustproof effect simply by the addition of the antibacterial substances.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing solutions to the highly demanded fabric functions.